


The Bear

by Teaffers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Disapproves, Bucky-Bear, Implied Relationship, M/M, Stare Downs with Bears, There's a backstory to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaffers/pseuds/Teaffers
Summary: What did Tony need that stupid bear for, anyway? He was the original Bucky-Bear. And he was the only Bucky-Bear that Tony needed for cuddles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For my darling, Steve and Bucky. And for their Bucky's absolute hatred of bears.

He wasn’t jealous. That was ridiculous, obviously. There wasn’t anything to be jealous about.

Still, he couldn’t help but glare from across the room. He could feel two eyes staring back at him. They were soulless eyes, but with an obvious intention to steal something from him—No, not something, _someone_.

His kitten. His doll. His Tony.

Well, his and Stevie’s.

Steve was the only one, person or thing, that he would share Tony with—Seeing as Steve had been Tony’s boyfriend before him. However, that wasn’t the point. The point was that he wasn’t jealous of it.

Sure, it was smaller and it could fit in Tony’s arms. And sure, it may have been sort of, kind of cute, with its plushy metal arm and it’s black mask. But still! That wasn’t the point!

Bucky was beginning to get off track and he shook his head, only to look up and continue glaring at the Bucky bear that sat lifeless on the couch. It was on the other side of the living room, but he couldn’t help sneer at it.

That’s how Steve caught him, teeth bared, eyes narrowed, and fists clenched as he had an inner show down with the small stuffed animal.

The blonde snorted and he couldn’t help, but grin as he reached up to push at Bucky’s face.

                “It’s like you’re ready to face off with a bull. It’s just a toy. And Tony loves it, so stop looking at it as if you’re going to strangle it. He’d put you on the couch for a whole month if he found out you killed it.”

But Bucky only continued to glare at the toy and he sneered when it seemed to stare straight back at him, unafraid. It was almost as if it was taunting him— daring him to do something. He huffed quietly and couldn’t help pushing out his bottom lip just a bit.

                “He doesn’t need that stupid thing,” he grumbled, glancing over at Steve, who was leaning against the back of the couch and looking at the whole situation in amusement. “He’s got the real thing, AKA me! I provide cuddles and I can hold him close at night and protect him. All that stupid thing does is offend me.”

Steve grinned and he moved around the couch to pick up the Captain America bear that sat right next to the Winter Soldier one. He sat down and chuckled, patting the bear’s head.

                “I don’t know, Buck, I think they’re both pretty cute. Plus, Tony is adorable when he snuggles with them. Shows me just how much he loves the both of us.” He threw Bucky a grin and almost waggled his eyebrows a bit. “Anyway, Tony wears Winter Soldier merchandise all the time and you never seem to give him trouble about that.”

Bucky crossed his arms over his chest again and glanced away from the scene on the couch. He let out a huff and pursed his lips.

                “That’s different. When he wears our stuff it just shows the world that he’s ours. When he snuggles that stupid thing, it’s stealing snuggles from me!”

Steve only rolled his eyes at that and placed the bear back where it was, propping it up against Bucky’s.

                “Maybe, but it’s not like it’s real and it’s going to steal his feelings for you. Did you ever think that maybe he loves it so much because it’s /of/ you? If it wasn’t, and if it was just some stupid ol’ teddy bear, he wouldn’t care about it. But it’s a Winter Soldier teddy bear and that’s what makes him love it.”

He paused for a second before getting up and going over to press a kiss to Bucky’s cheek.

                “Sides, it’s not taking up his attention right now, so I suggest we go down to the lab and distract him for a bit.” He waggled his eyebrows again and grinned, before wrapping an arm around Bucky’s shoulder and giving him a squeeze.

Bucky stared at the bear for a moment longer, before sighing and nodding his head.

                “Fine,” he grumbled, finally turning away from the bear. “But just keep that thing away from me and don’t let me see Tony snuggling with it while I’m home. ‘Cause I’m all he needs for Bucky cuddles.”

Steve could only snort in reply.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus thought for you:
> 
> Tony in an oversized Captain America t-shirt, awake a 3am in the morning, cuddling a Winter Soldier Bucky bear while his lovers are on a mission. You’re welcome.


End file.
